


Miss...Potter?

by MissLuxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Harry, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuxe/pseuds/MissLuxe
Summary: Harry undergoes an unfortunate transformation and must learn to adjust whilst in preparation for war. Old friendships will be broken, new alliances will be formed, enemies will emerge from the shadows, and heroes will take many forms. A fem!Harry fic.





	1. An Unfortunate Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry undergoes an unfortunate transformation and must learn to adjust whilst in preparation for war. Old friendships will be broken, new alliances will be formed, enemies will emerge from the shadows, and heroes will take many forms. fem!Harry.

For a young wizard who had grown up in a small cupboard under some stairs and surrounded by people who found joy in making him miserable, Hogwarts was a dream come true. But the class that was held deep in the gloomy dungeons was the one thing that made Hogwarts less of a haven and more of a hell, and today in particular was shaping up to be an even worse class than usual.

Sweat beaded on his scarred forehead as Harry James Potter frantically stirred his cauldron with one hand, stretching out his other in an attempt to grab his powdered boomslang skin. It was just out of his reach, and as he momentarily took his eyes off of his cauldron to to focus on grabbing the powder, a bit of liquid slopped out, narrowly missing his hand. Harry jerked away as the desktop sizzled, glaring at the offending cauldron and muttering a long string of colorful swears that he’d learned from Ron as Snape stalked by.

"Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor, watch your mouth," he sneered then turned to peer at Harry's potion, a difficult feat due to the smoke the wooden desktop gave off as the liquid boiled over the cauldron’s lip.

The greasy professor's sneer widened into a malicious smirk.

"Your potion is ruined Potter. It's supposed to be green, not orange; the dittany should have been added ten minutes ago. Perhaps if you had listened to my lecture, you would have understood the time sensitivity of this potion."

'Perhaps next time I’ll see how far I can shove my wand up your arse. Leave it to the most full of shite professor since Lockhart to assign a NEWT-level potion on the first day back.'  


Before Harry could attempt to fix the smouldering mess dripping onto the floor, Snape had flicked his wand and it vanished.

"You may return your remaining ingredients while the rest of the class finishes up. You will receive a 'D' on today's assignment. Be grateful that it isn't a 'T'." And with that, Snape swept off to bully Neville, whose potion was looking only slightly better than Harry’s.

Harry scowled and gathered his supplies, continuing his constant stream of curses at the greasy git and, upon catching sight of his rival's smirk, Malfoy as well. He was so lost in his idle schemes of slipping them poison that he neglected to watch where he was going and his foot caught on the leg of a desk displaying a variety of potions, causing hundreds of crystal vials to crash down onto him.

Harry cried out in as his skin was sliced by the tiny shards and Snape swooped over, brandishing his wand and muttering an incantation that cleared away the glass and left a potion-soaked Harry sprawled on the floor. He groaned and began to sit back up only to collapse again, muscles seizing violently as skin bubbled.

Ron and Hermione started forwards in terror but were jerked back by Snape, to narrowly avoid a puddle of the spilled concoctions that had caused such a violent reaction in their best mate.

"There's nothing we can do to help him without being certain that it will not cause harm.Wait until it's over and Madam Pomfrey arrives."

The professor quickly sent a patronus to the healer, though it moved too quickly for any of the students to make out its form, and a grim silence broken only by Harry’s pained moans and Hermione’s sobs descended upon the still room.

After what Ron would later swear was more than an hour, Harry's twitching finally stopped and the two friends quickly broke away from Snape to pull him to his feet. As they did, the class let out a collective gasp and Ron leapt back as if burned.

Sitting in Harry's place, positively swallowed by his robes, was a beautiful young woman. She had striking emerald eyes, pearly pink lips, and long, untamed black hair. But what caught the class's attention was the lightning-shaped scar on her forehead that came into view as she ran a hand through her bangs. She straightened the round glasses that hung askew off of her fine features and surveyed the shocked faces around her, scowling.

"What's -" she cut off abruptly, looking for all the world like she was surprised by the sound of her own voice.

Hermione took the opportunity to interrupt.

"H-Harry? Is that you?" The mystery girl rolled her eyes; Hermione was immediately convinced.

"Of course it's me. What's wrong with my voice? Why-" again, Harry stopped mid-sentence as he, or rather, she, stared down in horror at the breasts that strained against the confines of her otherwise loose shirt. "Bloody hell!" she whirled to face Snape, voice strangled, "You can fix this, right? I mean, I can't just stay a girl forever. This has probably happened before, right? I'm sure you can just whip me up an antidote, right? Right?"

Hermione put a hesitant arm around her hysterical friend and glared at Snape as his expression shifted from one of concern to a smirk matching those of the Slytherins behind him.

"I'm afraid that it will be a bit more difficult than that, Potter. It isn't every day that some fool's clumsy enough to make a mess of these proportions. No, I'll have to owl St. Mungo's and see if they can offer any advice. Granger, Weasley, step away: here comes Madam Pomfrey. Don't look so forlorn Potter, I'm sure that you'll be right back to being Hogwarts' favorite little celebrity in no time. As for the rest of you, I want eight feet on why it is important for one to keep his wits about him while making potions. Class dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed!  
> Much love, Miss Luxe


	2. Holding Onto Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry undergoes an unfortunate transformation and must learn to adjust whilst in preparation for war. Old friendships will be broken, new alliances will be formed, enemies will emerge from the shadows, and heroes will take many forms. fem!Harry.

A shallow and uneasy silence fell upon the Great Hall as Harry entered that night for dinner (clad in Hermione’s spare robes); every student, teacher and ghost stared transfixed. Harry was suddenly painfully aware of how Hermione’s ill-fitting skirt kept trying to ride up on his rear as the stillness was broken by a catcall from the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the hall quickly followed suit, whistling and jeering as Harry hurried to sit between Ron and Hermione, head ducked and cheeks flaming. Despite attempts by the staff to dissuade them, the jeers grew only more explicit as he misjudged the size of his chest and clumsily knocked over a glass of juice.

Harry glared at the table, wanting more than anything to curse someone (preferably Malfoy, who was standing on his chair to get a better look). Hermione, perhaps sensing this urge, gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, scowling when Fred and George couldn't seem to tear their eyes off of Harry's ample cleavage.

"Fred, George, don't you think Harry is having a hard enough time without the two of you ogling him -er, her- like you've never seen a woman before?"

Instead of the embarrassed faces she had hoped for, Hermione was met by two mischievous grins.

"That's the problem, Hermione; we don’t know how she feels. We'd love it if she let us cop one, though," George wiggled his eyebrows at the enraged look on her face.

Fred leaned forward to chime in.

“We’ve copped a lot of ‘em, Georgie and I, but we wouldn’t mind adding a bird such as yourself to the list. What do you say, Harry darling, you in for a romantic little fling with a couple of sex gods?”

Harry couldn’t help but roll her eyes, her cheeks fading from a rich red to a rosy pink as she snorted. The twins were quite gifted at making light of dark situations, she had to give them that.

“Please, only fools fall for you, Fred Weasley. And you better enjoy this while you can, because Dumbledore’s asked me to come to his office once there’s word from St. Mungo’s.”  
Ron raised an eyebrow.

“You think Dumbledore’ll be able to change you back? This seems like pretty serious magic.”

“Please, Dumbledore can do anything,” Harry responded with a careless air that had Ron and Hermione exchanging nervous glances. “Only problem’ll be keeping him in the room with me long enough to get him to,” she added darkly, “It isn’t as if we’ve been best pals lately.”

Hermione gave Ron another glance before biting her lip and hesitantly changing the subject.

“Er, Harry, Professor McGonagall gave me some catalogs she thinks you should order from. She thinks you’ll be more comfortable if you have new clothes for your new body.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide as Hermione placed a large stack of brightly colored catalogs on the table.

“Bloody hell, Hermione, how many clothes does she want me to buy?”

This time it was Ron who jumped in.

“Harry, mate, I’m sure she doesn’t mean anything by it. You know McGonagall, she plans for the worst scenario;don’t rip Hermione’s head off for it.” Harry’s scowl deepened and her voice raised in pitch.

Ron looked frantically from his brothers to Hermione as he realized his mistake.

“I wasn’t biting her head off, Ronald, I was just saying that I’ll hardly need girl’s clothes for much longer. Dumbledore expects an owl in a day, at most. That’s hardly cause for a new wardrobe!”

Hermione took pity on Ron and sighed, clearly exhausted by the argument.

“I think, Harry, that you should entertain the idea that perhaps Dumbledore won’t be able to change you.” Harry stared at her for a moment before looking from her to Ron in angry confusion.

“So that’s it then? The two of you are hoping I stay like this? Something terrible happens to Harry, but it’s okay because he’s used to it? Who cares as long as Ron and Hermione are happy?”

Ron bristled and opened his mouth, but was cut off as Harry continued her tirade.

“Or maybe it’s because Ickle Ronniekins got used to having Hermione all to himself while Harry was stuck in the dark getting attacked by dementors, but look, it’s turned out grand for him! Sorry I was in the way!” She stood abruptly and snatched up the catalogs. “I suppose I’ll be in the dorm if you need me to actually do something.”

With that she stalked out, leaving in her wake a group of very confused and slightly enraged group of Gryffindors. Nobody noticed the two sets of eyes that had been watching Harry intently from the moment she’d entered, one of which quickly left after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I hope that you enjoyed! Thank you to those who commented or left kudos, it's much appreciated and feel free to leave plot suggestions, they always help :)  
> Much love, Miss Luxe


	3. Can Ferrets Be Scary?

Harry had just rounded the corner when she was grabbed around the middle by two strong arms that kept her own pinned to her sides, away from the wand in her pocket. A meaty hand was clapped over her lips and her scream died in her throat when she recognized her assailant: Crabbe.

That must mean-

“Fancy meeting you here, Potter.”

Just as she’d suspected; Malfoy leaned casually against the statue in front of her, Goyle at his side and a smirk dominating his pale features.

“I figured that, given recent...developments, we should reassess our current relationship. Your oh-so-witty banter is greatly entertaining, of course, but perhaps it is time for us to begin a real friendship together,” he purred, running a light finger down her cheek and shifting forwards so that Harry was suffocated by the sickly sweet scent of his hair potion and overpowering cologne. “Or maybe more.”

Harry gave him a sweet smile before attempting to slam her head forwards into his, snorting as he jerked back in disgust. It had the added bonus of loosening Crabbe’s grip on her mouth.

“I don't know who you think you're kidding, Malfoy, and maybe this act works on the Slytherin girls, but I'm not one of them. So why don't you tell your pet troll to let me go before you regret it.”

She continued with a few choice phrases learned from Ron until Malfoy gave a signal and she was released. Harry turned quickly to make her escape, but Malfoy’s strong grip on her wrist pulled her up short.

“Tut, tut. What strong words for such a dainty little thing. But no matter; you stay long enough in this form, and you'll really become a girl. That fool of a headmaster has no idea what he’s dealing with this time, there’s no hope of it. You’ll get used to this though, your mind will begin to change to match your body. Not only will you look like a slag but you'll think like one. Feel like one. Desire like one. And I'll be around when you realize that what you really can't live without is my thick, hard-”

He never finished what he was saying, as she’d kneed him between the legs and broke his grip, taking off in a sprint and pausing only when she reached the Fat Lady.


	4. A Forced Makeover

Harry bolted upright, wand immediately in her hand and pointed at the blurry figure that had drawn back the curtain to her bed. “Don’t move a fucking inch.” She growled, the tip of her wand sparking dangerously as she fumbled for her glasses. Once she had slipped them on, she squinted into the pre-dawn light to make out the bushy hair of her best mate and slumped back into her pillows with relief. “Hermione, what is it? It’s the middle of the night!”

Her friend shuffled her feet.

“Harry, Professor McGonagall asked me to show you to the girls’ dormitory. She says it's inappropriate to sleep in here in your current state. Please don't be cross, I wanted to let you sleep a while.”

Harry sighed. She was absolutely opposed to the idea, but she couldn't just ignore McGonagall.

“Alright then, lead the way.”

She gathered what belongings she would need for the day and followed her up the stairs and into a room opposite her old one. Hermione pressed a finger to her lips before leading her in.

The room looked very similar to the boys’ dorm, but there were a few key differences. It was richly decorated, with fairy lights on the ceiling and tops of the beds, which looked more fluffy and had far more pillows, and instead of two doors (one to the stairwell and one to the bathroom), it had three. She was about to ask Hermione what the third one led to when she was pulled away for her “grand tour”.

First, she was shown to her new bed, between Hermione’s and Parvati’s, then she was shown the bathroom. Harry was amazed at the sheer size of it. In the bathroom that she'd shared with the other boys in her year there was only a few sinks to share, toilet stalls, and a community shower. Here, however, each girl had her own sink with counter space and a cabinet filled with shampoos, conditioners, lotions, creams, perfumes, potions, and all manner of other products that Harry couldn’t fathom the purpose of. She was assured that she would be taught to use all of them (an idea that she was not particularly keen on), but then she was dragged over to the mysterious third door and lost interest in the bathroom.

“I assume you’ve noticed that we don’t have any trunks in here? That’s because we need a closet in order to fit everything. The trunks we carry on the Hogwarts Express only carry a small portion of our stuff. The rest is brought by the house elves.”

Hermione pulled open the door to reveal a large room containing sections for each girl’s clothes and accessories as well as a few full-length mirrors. She pointed to the section right across from them.

“That’s yours, and it looks like your orders have already been delivered. You, uh, got a little more than I’d expected, but the closet expands so it shouldn't be a problem. Now, this is important: we borrow clothes from each other, but you have to ask first. Some of these girls go insane if you don’t.”

“What’s this about us going insane? If I do recall, it was you that almost hexed Fay when she crumpled your skirt.”

The amused voice of Parvati Patil came from behind them and they turned to find her fully dressed and leaning casually against the doorframe, examining her manicure. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“It was the only one that was freshly pressed and I was already running late. What’re you doing up?”

“Well I knew you’d have to come back sooner or later and I couldn’t bear the thought of you trying to make Potter look presentable by yourself, so we’ve made it our mission to make sure that she doesn’t look like an embarrassment to Gryffindor. The others are still getting up.”

Before Hermione could protest, Parvati had seized Harry and stationed her in front of a mirror. As the others filed in, she began to introduce them.

“You already know Lavender and Hermione, the brunette is Fay and the ginger is Alice.”

They quickly focused their attention on Harry’s reflection and deciding how to make her up while she struggled to extract herself from the girl's iron grip.

“You’re eyes have a nice almond shape, I think we should go with a thin black liner.”

“Yeah, but we’ll need to shape those brows a little more, I think Lavender is best with that charm.”

“Yeah and I can handle the rest of the body hair as well.”

“Who cares about uniforms; let’s get creative with the outfit. She really needs her ears pierced too.”

“Agreed. The hair has a naturally mussed look, I think it just needs to be brushed. A little mascara will match it too.”

“I think her nails should match her eyes. We can add snitches if you want.”

Not that they gave her any real options. They continued to talk as they forced her into the shower, brushed her hair, painted her nails, cast a multitude of charms, and ordered her to get dressed after rummaging through her section of closet for ages. They finally shoved her back in front of the mirror to examine the finished product.

Harry reluctantly admitted that she looked good to the girls crowding her, but being made up and ordered around like a doll grated on her nerves. Her nails had tiny painted snitches fluttering around on a green background that matched both her eyes and the Weasley sweater that Lavender had forced her into. It was way too big now, hanging off one shoulder and exposing a strap of the black lace bra she wore beneath. She was rather confused by the clothes themselves, as she'd really only ordered a few modest garments to last her the next day.

'Shite,' she realized. 'The twins offered to take my forms to the owlery for me. I should've known better than to trust them not to make any edits.'

The sweater was paired with a black skirt that felt rather short, and it gave Harry the fear that everything that Fred and George had gotten her would be like that.

'Not that I'll be wearing anything else that they got me. I should be cured by tonight.'

She wasn’t left much time to glare at her reflection, though, because she was soon whisked away to be taught a number of things that the other girls had deemed important, such as how to walk in heels, sit without exposing herself (“Honestly, Harry, do you want that sort of attention?”), flirt, and the basics of a number of appearance maintenance charms.

Despite her reluctance to do any of these things, arguing that by the next day she wouldn't need to know them, she was a little too afraid of the other girls to protest, especially after her extensive flirting lesson.

'These girls are right evil.' No wonder it had been so hard to find a date to the Yule Ball; apparently she’d been asking all wrong. No matter how clearly something was said, the girls could twist it to mean whatever they wanted, and they delighted in the fact that Harry had so much knowledge about how boys worked.

By the time she was finished with all of the lessons, the sun was rising, her head hurt, and the only thing keeping Harry from cursing the lot of them was a healthy dose of fear that steadily grew the longer she was in their presence.

“Harry, it’s almost time for breakfast. We need to get going so we can debut you!”

Lavender linked arms with her to forcefully drag her along and they all left, travelling together and chattering about how jealous the Slytherin girls (dubbed the ‘Hissy Bitches’ by Lavender) would be when they saw Harry’s makeover. For her part, Harry kept silent and tried to maintain whatever outwards shreds of masculinity the girls had left her (which was, to say, nothing).

'Just wait until you meet Dumbledore. He can fix this. Just wait until you meet Dumbledore. He can fix this. Just wait…'


End file.
